Card games have been popular for many years. Card games are games of chance in which a deck of cards is mixed to provide a random sequence of cards within the deck. For example, one highly popular game is that of Blackjack. Numerous business establishments operate Blackjack tables. The operation normally includes an employee that shuffles and distributes the cards to the players. The players then proceed one by one to play their various cards. A perennial problem for Blackjack establishments is the so-called "card counters". Some persons have an excellent memory whereby they can recall what cards have been played even though numerous players are involved and many cards have been distributed and played. Initially, a Blackjack game is one of chance. However, as the game progresses a Blackjack counter can within his own mind change the game from one of chance to one of memory, in other words, know what cards have been played. The card counter can mentally determine the change in odds as far as winning. Thus, a Blackjack counter can make small bets initially. As he recognizes the cards played and in turn the cards remaining, he can place large bets as the odds for him change, thus taking advantage of the gambling establishment.
It has long been desired to develop a mechanized card shuffler such that the deck may be often shuffled and yet leave the dealer adequate time to operate the game. Previous card shuffling devices have had numerous disadvantages, many of which dictate that the card shuffling devices cannot be used in a gambling establishment. For example, in some instances the card shuffling device may slightly damage the cards, thus resulting in marking of the cards. Professional card players quickly recognize a damage mark on a card and thus know the value of that card. In other instances, the prior card shuffling device has required the complete attention of the card dealer and thus does not permit the dealer to continue the game as the shuffling takes place. In still other instances, the card shuffling device is a large cumbersome device in which the cards are not always in view which is contrary to the essential rules in a professional gambling house.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages found in such prior art card shuffling devices.